Mutant Scoobies
by Welt Beherrschunger
Summary: A BTVS/XMENEVO cross; Xander and Willow both become Mutants, and end up in Bayville and stir things up for the Xmen:EVO crew
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story fanfiction, be kind please, remember reviewing is the secret to happiness, and that is the _Dao_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, BTVS goes to Joss Whedon and X-Men goes to Stan Lee(at least in my books) and Marvel; I strongly request that you do not sue me, I have not money and thus it is a waste of your money for the lawyer and all the irritation involved.

Summary: Both Willow and Xander develop mutant abilities; they are taken into the Xavier Institute and stir things up for the X-Men Evolution crew.

Mutant Scoobies!

Chapter 1

"The Snap"

Xander and Angel ran through the sewers after seeing the flash of light signifying the Master's freedom. 'Damn it! If the Master is free that means….. No! Can't think like that, not now' Xander thought as he ran following Captain Broody. As he was running he felt a tightening in his chest as desperation kicked in despite his best efforts. He was getting a vibe that tonight something was going to change, and maybe not all bad. 'I hope that's not just optimism thinking,' Xander pleaded mentally.

They entered the Master's former lair. Xander could tell instantly that the Master had been down here a LONG time. The massive cobwebs, bleached skeletons, and ancient style torches proved this. Not only had that but the whole lair just stunk with evil overlord vibes. Then he saw it. His worst fears were true. He saw Buffy lying face down in the pool of water, limb and dead. Angel rushed over to check her, to see if there was any hope.

"She's dead, there's no heartbeat," Angel said calmly having already come to terms with Buffy's death before it even happened.

"No! I mean if she drowned there's a chance, she was in the water right, so we can do CPR!" Xander exclaimed knowing he was grasping for straws. He wasn't ready to give in to the death of the girl he thought he loved. The tightening in his chest increased, if possible.

"I guess it's possible, but you have to do it," Angel replied," I've got not breathe." He added when he saw Xander's confused look.

"Ok, I'll do it," Xander answered. 'Of course the first time I get anything close to lip action with Buffy is to save her life' he half-mourned in his head. He hurried over to Buffy and began CPR. He tilted her head back to breathe for her and then started the compressions. 'Come on Buffy! You have to live! The world's lost without you, whose gonna kill the Master!' he thought as he began to tire slightly from the compressions.

However, after the third or fourth set of compressions Angel began to lose hope. "It's hopeless, the prophecy said she would die and she did. There's nothing else we can do."

"No… I've got to keep trying… it's our only hope… she will live." Xander said between his pants of effort, although Xander was fighting to keep the same doubts from his own thoughts as well.

Then Buffy's eyes fluttered, she coughed up the water, and said weakly, "Xander," in response to seeing him holding her after saving her life. Xander replied," Welcome back, you're alive," trying to convince himself more than anything that it wasn't a dream. "Where's the Master?" she asked still groggy from her near-death experience.

This time Angel answered, "He escaped; he's on the topside now already." He was quiet, still guilty over his word about reviving Buffy to be hopeless.

Buffy, however did not notice and smiled warmly and said, "Angel," her voice having more strength now with her slayer healing to thank.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

"Crap…" Jenny said as saw the people walking in the field across from them, "They aren't going to the bronze…"

"Huh, what then where…?" Willow asked as she looked around. Then she saw the people, the rather demony-looking people. "Oh…" both Jenny and Willow turned on their heels to see several vampires walk up between the girls and the door to the school. 'Oh no! We aren't going to make it!' Willow thought as a weird feeling grew in her chest as she wished herself to be anywhere but here.

'Bam!' they heard behind them and turned again to see Cordelia's car plow through the vampires. They were slightly awestruck at her divinely inspired timing as she rolled down the window slowing down. "Get in! Come on!" the Queen C of Sunnydale yelled quickly motioning for emphasis. They shook off their shock and rushed into her car. However, a vampire took advantage of the car's stillness and jumped on top hoping to attack them from above. Sadly for the vampire, a panicked teenager is not someone whose car you want to be on top of when you scare them again.

Cordelia screamed and slammed down on the gas pedal. This resulted in the vampire taking an impromptu flying lesson. Once they were free of extra passengers, Cordelia turned to Jenny and Willow and asked, "Where are we going?" calming down slightly as she cleared the school parking lot.

"Um…the library…" Willow answered.

"Oh, Come on!" Cordelia yelled as she made a U-turn practically on two wheels, nearly terrifying her passengers to death. They reached the school moments later, knocking vampires left and right like a snowplow, showing no sign of slowing down at all as she neared the schools entrance.

"Um, we usually walk…" Willow said right as they rammed through the doors, "But this works too." She felt that feeling in her chest increase as they hit them her dread increasing.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

They helped Buffy up and she was able to stand on her own amazingly. "Hey, Buffs, you need to take it easy" Xander said, worried about her after her brush with death.

"No, No, I feel strong, stronger than ever really," Buffy replied, a cocky smile crossing her face as she realized it. She started to leave but Angel stopped her.

"Buffy, you can't do this, you die and we may not be able to save you again," Angel said, and then leaning in whispered in her ear, "I can't lose you again."

"No, Angel, I have to do this, I can do this, and you can either get out of my way, or help." The slayer spirit showing completely, Buffy was different now, surer, more predatory Xander noticed. He worried that her death had changed her.

"Okay…" Angel gave in, thoroughly cowed Buffy's words.

Xander stuck in now, "Okay, Buffy, you win, but we're helping and we need to go now if we plan to prevent hell on earth." Knowing that he couldn't convince her to back down but wanting to make a difference hoping her could keep her from dying.

"Alright then let's go, I gotta vampire to kill." Buffy replied as she pushed past Angel and started out the lair, with a visible confidence in her step, "Come on!"

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

As they drove through the halls Willow was starting to feel weird, the feeling in her chest deepened as her terror grew. 'Ohh, why does my brain have to move so fast' Willow thought mournfully as she played through every possible way the night could go, none of them resulted in them surviving. She looked behind them to see, to her terror, to see several of the vampires sprinting after the car and not falling far behind.

"We're here!" as Willow turned around and Cordelia slammed her brakes in front of the library door. As soon as they stopped the girls were already out and rushing through the doors, closing them as soon as they had cleared the door. Mere moments later the vampires started to beat on the doors as the girls pressed back almost screaming in fright.

"What! What are you all doing?" Giles asked as he heard them rush in and yell in fright.

"Whadaya think?" Cordelia yelled back as one of the vampires broke the glass. In reaction she did the first thing that came to her mind, she bit it and yelled, "How do you like it?" Giles immediately noticing the urgency started to move furniture and blockade the door. Willow broke away and grabbed the first weapon she could find, a small sign, and started to beat the vampires back out the doors.

As soon as the door was suitably blockaded, they were able to breathe freely for a moment. Then Giles gasped, "The windows!" at this Willow and Jenny rushed to the back of the library to block the widows also. Then, Giles heard another noise and gasped again, "My office!" before rushing to block the last entrance to the library leaving Cordelia to keep holding the main door.

Jenny and Willow were holding the bookshelves to cover the windows. "These aren't going to keep them out for long!" Jenny yelled over the beating against the shelves. Willow heard this and felt that sense of hopelessness strengthen in her chest wishing her to be somewhere but where she was.

'No! I can't leave them, not when they need me suppressing the need to run away. "Come on we just need to keep them out till Buffy kills the Master right." Willow yelled back, trying to reassure herself more than anything.

The two girls did not notice the snaking tongue-like tentacle move towards them and lightly wrap around the first living thing it found, Willows ankle. Suddenly the vampires stopped attacking the windows; Cordelia looked through the window in the main door to see them running away. "Yeah! We must have scared 'em off or something. Then they heard Willow's scream. When Willow felt the tentacle wrap around her leg pull her to the ground and in the moment where she hit the floor something in her changed. The feeling in her chest grew and 'snapped', suddenly she could sense everyone around her: Giles, Jenny, and Cordelia, even Xander and Buffy! Then reality snapped back and in her fear her instincts took over and she disappeared to the one place she knew she'd be safe.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

Buffy walked to the school with a sense of fatal determination, flanked by Xander and Angel. All of them were already ready to die, for some reason. Xander's feeling in his chest was growing, he could tell something was changing him; the feeling was quickly growing to its apex as they entered the school, the one vampire they found was knocked on its arse instantly by Buffy followed by a witty comment about bad guys.

They reached the stairwell that Buffy knew instinctually would lead to the Master. She stopped and addressed the two males following her, "You two stay here, keep the minions off of me and I'll deal with the Master. Got it?" they both nodded curtly. With that Buffy headed up the stairs to find the Master. The guys took positions on either side of the door to the stairwell. Then four vampires ran up to them from the direction of the library. The vampires though were obviously not looking for a fight decided that numbers rule and they could do with a meal.

The first punch was thrown by Angel that stunned the vampire in the brown shirt keeping him down for a while. Xander got hit in the face by a vampire in a blue shirt and staggered as he felt something change in him. The vampires started moving slower to his eye and then his tightening in his chest finally reached its end and 'snapped'. He recovered quicker than usual and then swung out missing the vampire's face by a few inches half- instinctually a tingling covering his forearm, "Arrrgh!" The vampire yelled as it reared back holding its face as blood came through his fingers. Xander was wondering what happened when he looked at his hand. "Huh?" he said staring at the ebony bone-like blade extending from the top of his wrist. He saw it flowing into his skin so he knew he wasn't stabbed with something. "Okay, fight now, wonder why this doesn't hurt later and fight now," He shrugged letting his limited fighting skills take over and swung the jagged blade in a low uppercut catching the vampire in the gut under the rib just the right position to pierce its heart. The vampire's eyes widened as he felt the blade extend through him they finally glazed over mere moments before it finally returned to dust. He swung horizontally with his bone blade thing to cut into the next nearest vampire, green shirt this time, the vampire tried to jump out of the way and but Xander was moving on par with the vampires now and caught it in the neck dusting it from near decapitation. Xander turned to see Angel take out the brown shirt with his stake. As the dust hit the ground Xander turned again as he looked for the last vampire, but the vampire was all ready halfway down the hall to the exit, running like hell was at its heels.

"Angel, you go after him I'll hold off any more that come by," Xander commanded.

"Okay, be careful," Angel replied somewhat cowed by how fast Xander has moved easily on par with himself, not to mention the blade extended from his wrist. Apparently Xander was practicing some sort of dark magic but it wasn't the time to confront him so Angel just followed his order. He turned and ran for the escaping vampire moving visibly faster, but still it would take some time for Angel to catch up.

"Okay, what now?" Xander asked, he looked at his blade and saw that it was growing out of his arm and was some sort of bone substance, a dark color like the color of dried blood with more black. Then Xander closed his eyes concentrating, picturing his hand without the blade, trying to will it gone he silently felt a cold wash over his hand and checked his hand, it was gone, a quick glance confirmed his feeling. Then Xander heard a noise that raised every heckle in his body, Willow's scream.

"AHHHH!" Willow screamed from the terror of the Hellmouth Beast wrapping its tentacle around her ankle. She was so terrified that she didn't even notice the lack of a tentacle wrapping her ankle or the fact she landed on tile not the carpet in the library.

"Willow!" Xander yelled as his best friend who suddenly appeared out of nowhere screaming. He rushed over to her, he looked at her and he could see white spiny plates covering her body in random places like a poor sort of natural armor. When he shook her and yelled her name again, she finally opened her eyes as stopped screaming to see her favorite Xander-shaped friend standing over her.

"Xander? " Willow asked, obviously confused about how she ended up here instead of a monster's stomach, "What are you doing here? Where are we?" she asked this time looking around to see her surroundings. She saw the staircases and realized they were in the school halls. She also noticed that she could still sense everyone around her. It was a weird feeling, then she asked, "Why is Buffy on the roof?"

"The school hall, how'd you get here, I heard you screaming and why are you covered in these plates?" Xander replied, trying to hope Willow didn't notice that he didn't answer her last question. No such luck for Xander.

"Plates! What plates? Where? " Willow said as looked at her body to see the white spiny bone-like plates covering her. "AAAAAAAH! ", she screamed again as she swatted at the plates, luckily they slid off of her body like water on oil; Willow was appeased when all of the plates were off of her. When the plates hit the ground they dissipated into air as a mist slowly but visibly as if that was all they were. After Willow's minor freak out was finished she turned to him and asked again, "Why is Buffy on the roof?" as she slid her resolve face on.

Knowing that he stood no chance, he took the simpler path and relented, "Um…fighting the Master…"

"What! '!" Willow shot off into her trademark Willowbabble.

"Willow! Breathe!" Xander shouted to stop his best friend from asphyxiating from talking too much without breathing. Willow stopped and then Xander started to explain what happened in the lair. Once he had relayed his story he added, "Willow, you didn't see Buffy, she changed somehow, there was no way to convince her to back down just to try and help her succeed. Now can you try to explain to me how you got here? "

"I don't know… Something grabbed my leg and pulled my down and I was wishing I could be anywhere but there and there was this feeling in my chest making me want to run away until it snapped and suddenly I wished to be where I'd be safe and I ended up here," then with a shiver she added, "Covered with those weird bone things."

"That's weird, and by Sunnydale standards too. 'Cause I had this feeling in my chest a kind of tightening that kept growing until I was attacked by some vampires and then that feeling snapped too! All of the sudden I could move as fast as the Brooder himself and then do this," Xander said as he held his hand out and willed the blade-thing to grow back out of his wrist, looking at it he noticed that it didn't pierce his skin but rather grew out of it. The blade looked like some sort of solid black bone blade with jagged edges.

"Wow..." was Willow's only response as she was instantly wordless. Then her head shot up, "Should we tell the others?" she asked, trusting Xander to know what they should do, even if Xander wasn't the best at school he was always the one to know the right thing to do.

"No, Angel saw me and he was wiggin' out from it, I think this is different from regular Sunnydale weirdness. If they don't say anything, we don't; if they do we'll spill all. Is that okay with you?" Xander asked. He didn't want anything to disrupt their friendship with the rest of the scoobies but he wasn't sure if they could handle this.

Willow nodded with acceptance and then her eyes widened in fear, "Oh no! I left Giles and they were fighting that monster! We've gotta go help them!" Willow gasped. She hopped up instantly Xander following her in step. They then started to run full speed to the library, the halls were clear of vampires and the run was short. They burst through the doors, without Cordelia holding the furniture in place the door opened easily to see Jenny on the ground being attacked by the Hellmouth Beast and Giles and Cordelia attacking the Beast's head, Giles with an ax and Cordelia with a broke off banister. Xander rushed for one of the heads of the monster, while Willow went to save Ms. Calender, who Giles was keeping the monster from eating but was unable to remove her from the danger. Xander got there first and struck the beast with a double-handed ax blow that miraculously sliced into the flesh and bone burrowing the blade into its cranium with inhuman strength eliciting a howl in pain.

Willow, however, went directly to save her favorite computer teacher and careful not to injure Jenny dragged her out of the Hellmouth Beast's grasp. The young redhead may not strong but she was able to drag her teacher to safety easily enough.

Then just as Willow cleared the beast with Ms. Calendar, two things happened: one, Xander laid a deathblow to the head ending with his fist through the skull up to his forearm that he was fighting (there were at least three heads, more the merrier) and two, the Master crashed through the roof only to fall on a banister that had broken itself during the fight with the Hellmouth Beast. The Master was impaled on the banister and sat for what seem be to be an eternity before he finally began to become dust half-laughing half-screaming the entire time until he finally succumbed to death.

The monster quickly slid back into the hole from which it had come, dragging along its recently deceased head. The hole in the library soon healed itself. 'It's kind of eerie to watch ground move and stretch like it is now,' Xander thought staring at the closing hole.

This of course was among the more mundane thoughts at this time. Giles was actually wondering how Willow had disappeared and also how Xander was able to punch through the monster's skull when an ax had trouble denting it. Of course the only plausible explanation for this was that Willow and Xander had used magic to augment themselves. 'That's perfectly reasonable but still incredibly dangerous without supervision and I should give them both a talking to about it.' Giles quickly decided.

Jenny, who had not noticed Willow's disappearance due to the monster attacking her and was simply thankful to be alive, was the first person to speak. "Willow, thank you and you too Rupert, I'd be dead without you, Thank you." She said as she hugged the petite red-head, her eyes red from nearly crying from hysteria.

"Hey…" The word came quietly but everyone heard it. The small blonde girl who had saved all of their lives was back, but different, Xander noticed. She seemed cowed now that her mortality was proven, the fire of defiance wasn't quite burning as brightly. "How'd we do?" Buffy asked tentatively.

Giles was the first one to speak, "Good, Good I believe, we all lived and no one was hurt or killed thankfully," he smiled of life's small blessings. "I believe celebration is in order now even, a little relaxation after our near apocalypse."

Buffy brightened slightly with that, "Yeah, I'd like that, a lot actually, a little fun after all this, I'm ready to party." As she said this Angel returned the wayward vampire apparently dead now, seeing him she brightened some more and said, "Come on guys, I hear there's a party tonight," With this Cordelia started to move and offered a ride to the others, Buffy and Angel agreed both tired too much to walk the way to the Bronze.

However, "Umm… I'm not really feeling up to partying right now, I'm just gonna head home." Willow said sighing slightly to emphasize her tiredness.

Then Xander said, "I'm about the same, you guys go and me and Wills will get home ourselves, okay" he shrugged and both Willow and he left quickly before anyone could stop them. They were outside the parking lot heading the opposite way from the Bronze to avoid Cordelia and Buffy trying to pick them up before they finally decided to slow enough to talk. Xander spoke first, "Okay Wills, you're the brains, do you have any idea what happened tonight, at all?"

Willow seemed a bit hesitant before she answered, "I do but you may not like it." Frowning as she said it.

"What? What could be so bad?"

Willow took a breath before she answered, "What do you know about mutants?"

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

Professor Xavier set down the helmet linked to the Cerebro cortex, sighing. He had just run his weekly check on Cerebro for any mutant pings. And just minutes before he was about to set the helmet down, two extremely powerful mutants showed using their powers, if momentarily, in southern California, Sunnydale, California to be exact. However, that was all he could tell, there was some sort of psychic interference that prevented Cerebro from discovering their names or any other details. He called Storm on the intercom, "Ororo could you please prep a flight for southern California, we have some prospective students to find."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither BtVS nor X-Men Evolution

Mutant Scoobies  
>Chapter Two<p>

"Aftershocks"

"Mutants!" Xander yelled slightly freaking out at his best friend's idea. "Like extra toe, weird incurable disease mutant?" grasping for some strain of normality.

"Kinda sorta," the red-headed girl said shrinking back slightly. "They aren't necessarily bad things but they aren't normal mutants by any means, apparently there's a certain gene that causes random mutations kinda like super powers almost." Remembering what her mother had told her about them once.

"My parents know someone who helps mutants learn about their powers and become accustomed to them. I could tell them whenever they get back if you want, they could help us." She said weakly trying to believe it, but her parents had never been truly the most caring of people, they were distant even to Willow sometimes but they accepted that in some ways Xander was good for her so they liked him, mostly.

"Okay but we should try and get some control on our powers first, before they get back, so let's head home and try and relax." Xander suggested trying to keep a sound head because he knew that if he lost it Willow would too and he couldn't deal with that right now.

"Alright they should be home in the next two days. Let's go so we don't get found and have to talk okay" Willow asked and they both continued walking to Willow's house.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

They didn't talk the rest of the way to Willow's house, when they finally arrived Xander said his goodbyes and insisted he'd be safe showing Willow his new power again and then walked home. The entire way home Xander was on the defensive, however, no vampires showed up to try and find a cheap meal. He got home to find his parents asleep in the living room thankfully they had drunken themselves to sleep and weren't going to wake up for several hours.

Xander used this to his advantage and went into the kitchen to find some food and grabbed a mostly ripe apple. But as he grabbed the apple his hand transformed into tendrils, feeling like a cold washed over his hand and could feel and manipulate each one if he so chose. The tendrils wrapped the apple completely and Xander could feel every orifice on the apple as the tendrils secreted a liquid that dissolved the apple instantly and his hand ate it, no absorbed it, before turning itself back to its natural state.

"Whoa!" Xander shouted as he watched this happen wondering what happened to him and what kind of mutation this was. He stared at his hand for a moment before he tried again grabbing another apple. He willed his hand to absorb it, the thought similar to that of normal eating, and the tendrils instantly erupted from his hand and consumed the apple in the same way. Then as he thought he was getting the hang of it he grabbed a third apple and this time willed his hand not to eat but allow him to ingest it naturally. "Crunch!" the sound was music to his ears to learn he could still eat normally. The weight of the night's events suddenly settled on him again and he realized how much he was aching and just how tired he was; his body telling him to sleep now and worry later as he half-sleepwalked half-stumbled down the stairs to the basement to finally rest.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

After Xander had left reassuring Willow with his weird wrist spike blade thing, Willow went to her room but realizing that she was hyped on adrenaline from earlier tonight she decided to practice her new powers some or at least to get some control. 'I might as well, okay what should I do? I guess just will myself somewhere and see if that works.' Willow thought as she closed her eyes and sat cross-legged on her bed.

She imagined herself in living room sitting on her couch, she concentrated on the details, the coffee table, the T.V. in the corner, the feel of the cushion, the smell of the air, she could feel them almost like phantom feelings brushing on her leg she concentrated on those feelings amplifying them until they were concrete she could really feel them, she opened her eyes and gasped.

She'd done it! She had teleported and now see wanted to do one more test to be sure. She closed her eyes and this time concentrated on her bedroom, repeating the process she breathed carefully as she moved through space. Exhausted she lay back on her bed and rested. The concentration she need to teleport consciously was insane, 'I really hope it gets easier with time,' Willow thought as she finally drifted to a dreamless sleep.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

Angel had left Buffy at her house and was walking through the town thinking. 'What was it that happened to Xander, That spike thing coming out of his arm, how fast he was moving, no human could do it, I have to talk to the boy, damn it I can't stand him' Angel seethed he didn't know why but he felt almost jealous about that boy's love for Buffy, Buffy was his if anyone's. The vampire brooded as he walked; tense and ready for a fight if one came to blow some of his steam off with.

Angel then thought, 'Okay I'm going to deal with this, tomorrow when the boy is awake I'm going to learn how he was able to do that, because that kind of magic is dangerous, the boy's probably naïve to what kind of ramifications that could have he's blind to it just to help Buffy.' Once again that sense of jealousy came and flared before he could stomp it down.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

Professor Xavier was clearing his schedule for the next few days to handle the new mutant situation in Sunnydale. It appeared to be a simple blue milk run to find the young mutants and convince them to come to the institute. Ororo had been gone for the last hour or so to arrange a flight to the state of sunshine, they decided not to take the blackbird to prevent arousing suspicion. However because of this Jean had to go rather than Storm, due to Ororo's claustrophobia. He heard the door open behind him and then felt Ororo's psychic impression, "Professor, I have arranged the flight, you'll leave tomorrow and arrive on Sunday; I'm sorry I can't come with you but…" Storm trailed off kicking herself for her fears.

"Storm, it's by no means your fault, I'm thankful for your help, besides I believe leaving you behind to supervise will help a good bit, keep Scott from hosting any parties while I'm away." Xavier consoled the silver-haired beauty.

"Yes sir, I believe that is a good thing, I'll do my best to keep anything from happening." The weather goddess said smiling; she had recovered having found some use putting a proverbial hop back in her step.

At this, they both then turned to leave the Cerebro Room and then Xavier mentally called Jean, "Jean, we have a mission for you,"

"Sir, what do you need?" Xavier, though surprised by how late Jean was up, could almost feel as Jean suddenly perked up, apparently the Institute had been boring for everyone these last few days.

"Nothing much, Jean, just we need to go to California to pick up some new students, we're going by commercial plane so Ororo is unable to go, I'm sure you understand." Xavier responded glad to feel Jean's eagerness to help, even if it may be out of boredom.

"Okay, Professor, When are we leaving, so I can pack, and how long are we staying, also?" Jean asked. She was already moving for a bag to pack and grabbing clothes for the trip, California for any reason was fun and Jean was gonna enjoy the time away from the Institution, even if it was the last thing she did.

"Just a few days, a week at most, don't worry you'll be back soon enough," Xavier answered smiling at Jean's slight deflation at such a short time away. "We're leaving at noon; we'll get there sometime Sunday afternoon." He added as he entered his own room and prepared to leave. He may be stuck in his wheelchair but he'd be damned if he wasn't at least somewhat independent. "I want you to know that there is some sort of psychic inference in the town, so Cerebro was only able to tell they were mutants but unable to retrieve names. We'll have to look the old fashioned way."

"Okay, sir, I'll bring some walking shoes, this might be fun." Jean replied happily, if a tad confused.

"Now get some sleep, we have a long day today, good night."

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

**Saturday 11:30ish**

Xander had woken up early, 'Maybe my powers negate teen sleeping patterns, cool' he thought as he snapped almost instantly into total awareness. He realized how early it was and couldn't go to Willow's yet so he sat cross-legged on his bed and practiced manipulating his sword arm thing. After about an hour or so he had it done pat and could flash it out instantly once he figured out the mental trick. His stomach started growling, "My powers must cause hunger," he said frowning, remembering that he'd eaten three times his average midnight snack, and now he was starving. He changed quickly, he'd slept in his clothes last night, and was now back in one of his clean bright yellow Hawaiian shirt with a blue floral patterns. He'd probably head over to Willow's soon, now that it was a more reasonable hour. Xander walked up the stairs and snuck into the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl and some milk he searched for some cereal. He settled on some semi-stale Lucky Charms. As he sat down to eat, he heard his parents groan in slight pain from their obvious hangovers, his mother had work in the next few hours so she headed upstairs to get dressed for her job at the supermarket. His father, however, decided that he needed something on his stomach right about the same time. Xander heard his father walk through the door to the kitchen, his steps heavy and lethargic.

"Boy! Make me some breakfast, now!" the older Harris barked.

"Whatcha want old man?" Xander said smartly, not sure what was making him do it. He just felt that now was time for him to fight back after all that that bastard had done to him. Now Xander had the power and he wasn't gonna be pushed around if he didn't have to.

"What did you say, boy?" Tony snarled out slowly, thinking he was still in control. He wasn't about to take lip from that lazy little whelp of a son. Little bastard wasn't even his why should he care. He'd show him who was in control.

"I said, what do you want, old man, are you going deaf now?" Xander asked sarcastically, smiling like the goof he was.

"I'll show you deaf!" the drunkard roared before throwing a punch to Xander's head. The punch had no skill whatsoever and Xander just dropped his head down, still sitting in his chair. He stood up and Tony swung again. This time Xander reacted, his hand snapped up insanely fast, catching the larger man's fist in his own. Tony's eyes widened as Xander punched with his other hand catching him in his chest. This knocked the wind out of the man who immediately fell back on the ground.

"That is the last time I take anything from you, Old Man" Xander said barely keeping his voice even his anger boiling inside him. It took all his self control to not bring the blade out of his hand and kill his father. 'No! I'm better than that! He may deserve to die but I'm not gonna do it' Xander thought. He walked over his father's body that was cowering between Xander and the doorway.

As Xander started for the door, his father stood up before puking out his guts. Through his gasps he yelled, "Boy! You better not come back here! I don't know why I even raised you, you aren't mine all cause of your whoring good for nothing mother! GET OUT AND DON"T COME BACK!" He straightened up as he spoke regaining his composure. At this Xander didn't even turn around and acknowledge the man. As he walked out of the house he didn't notice his mother following him out the door tears in her eyes.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

Willow had woken up that morning to the sound of a car coming up her driveway. 'Weird," she thought, "Mom and dad aren't supposed to be here till tomorrow. Usually the email me before they come home early." She popped up out of her bed. She was ecstatic that her parents were home. Then she remembered last night. 'How am I supposed to tell them? How will they react! Will they kick me out! Oh No!' she worried. Then she remembered a talk she had had with her mother, long ago.

_*Flashback*_

_ Willow was 8 years old. She was with her parents in New York, it was the summer and they had decided to take her with them on some of their trips. They had just met a man named Charles Xavier who was a specialist in gifted children. Willow hadn't understood what he meant by gifted, because they were also talking about genetics, she knew that was why kids looked like their parents but that was all she understood. She always had thought it weird that she looked so much like her parents even though she was adopted, they told her when she was 6. Then Dr. Xavier had turned to her and smiled and answered her question that she'd never even said, 'Am I gifted?' he had told her that she wasn't in the way he was looking for, but she was brilliantly smart and would excel at life. She was a little sad at not being gifted, but she was proud Dr. Xavier had called her smart. _

_ She was at a coffee shop with her mother, her father at a nearby meeting of his fellow rabbis. Her mother was eating having greatly enjoyed her talk with Dr. Xavier, the man she knew was a mutant and he didn't know about her particular experience with them. Then Willow piped up, "Mommy, what did Dr. Xavier mean by gifted?" she looked innocently curious and didn't even understand how that question affected her life. _

_ "Well, Willow, there are certain people in the world that are different," Sheila started_

_ "Like black people and middle eastern people?" Willow interrupted._

_ "No, but race doesn't matter much with this kind of special, you remember what genes are right," the mother asked._

_ "Yep, they make people like their parents," Willow answered proudly._

_ "Yes, well some people have a certain gene called the X gene. If that gene is active then the person has a random mutation, while some are dangerous for them or others, they're still people, but some don't see that and persecute them, What Dr. Xavier does is provide a home for people with those mutations to be safe." Sheila told her daughter, slightly surprised by the acknowledgment in Willow's eyes. "Willow, I want you to remember that mutants are still people no matter what they may look like. Most people hate mutants when they see them, it's important that you are kind to them because it's likely that no one else would be."_

_*End Flashback*_

Willow knew then that she could trust her parents to do the right thing and help her and Xander. With this newfound conviction, she stood up again and got dressed. Soon after she went down the stairs to find her parents, she saw her mother holding the door for her father as he dragged in their suitcases. "Hi, mom, Hi dad," Willow said a she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, Willow, your awake, I thought you'd still be asleep," the older woman said smiling warmly, her father was still distracted in the other room getting the heavy suitcases into the master bedroom. "We're sorry that we didn't tell you, but we were in LA so it was a long drive. How've you been?"

"Um good, mom, but something weird happened recently…" Willow started as she heard someone knock on the door. "Wait just a minute, I'll get it" the redhead said hurrying off before her mother could object. She reached the door in seconds, thankful for the sudden distraction from telling her parents.

"Hey, Wills" as she opened the door to see her favorite Xander-shaped friend.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

Xander had left his former house in an angry rush, moving too fast for anyone to stop him, not that he'd acknowledge them if they did call to him. He didn't see Jessica Harris follow him out the door and watch him walk away. 'He's angry, and he has reason to be. Everyone does, I'm to blame for this. I married Tony knowing the man he could be, the very kind of man her lover hated the most.' She thought. 'I'm going to have to deal with this after he cools down,' noticing that her only son had left in the direction of his best friend, 'Yes, Willow will calm him, God alone knows how big of a bombshell I'm about the drop on him.'

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

"Hey Wills," Xander said, those simple words doing wonder on his temper. He felt the angry firestorm inside him subside as he looked at his best friend. She'd always done that to him, ever since he first befriended her she was the one to calm his anger at the injustice of his life.

"Xander, my parents are here," Willow said, pushing him out the door. "I want to tell them, Xander" Willow pleaded to her best friend who she let take the lead in these kinds of situations.

"Willow, I trust you, but first I need help," Xander said frowning, "I got kicked out of my house, I fought back when my dad yelled at me and tried to hit me," then seeing Willow's face, "No I'm not hurt, and I didn't use my powers. Oh! I'm not really my dad's kid. Which is kind of cool though I've got no clue who my real dad is." Xander said smiling to the last bit. "Willow immediately forgot about the mutant dilemma.

"OhXanderofcoursewe''tandmyparentslikeyousoIdon'tseewhytheywouldn'thelp."Willow babbled off worried about her friend.

"Willow! Breathe!" Xander ordered. He liked his friend conscious, after all. He couldn't describe how he felt at Willow's willingness to help him. "Okay, no delaying let's talk, what do you want to talk about first, me or mutants?" he asked Willow as he opened the door.

"You, silly!" Willow accentuated by hitting him. She then followed Xander inside to have the Big Talk with her parents.

**AN: **Hey, who can guess who their real parents are? Hint: They aren't siblings;

This is shorter than the last one sorry, but it was a brilliant cliffhanger, in my opinion. (Evil Smile)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You recognize it, I don't own it. Sue bad, review good, monkey understand now. (Jojo nods head) Good.

AN: There's lots of talking in this chapter, but not much action really, sorry, but the plots going to take a big leap. Also the way I have the Rosenburg family dynamic is this: they like Xander and earnestly care for Willow, just they let her take care of herself and are gone a lot and are just out of the loop. It hasn't gotten to the point of the MOO episode though. And with this plot it never will, though we will see the Rosenburgs later in the story, maybe.

Mutant Scoobies

" Family Talks"

**Rosenburg Residence**

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Rosenburg, how are you doing?" Xander asked, his cheerful smile belaying nothing. Willow, however was an open book. Her worry was obvious to a blind mute in sensory deprivation chamber in Antarctica.

Ira was the first to respond, having just finished with the suit cases, "Hey, Xander, we're good, how have you been, son?" Ira saw Xander like a son he had never had. He saw how Xander treated Willow as a sister and knew how much his shy daughter needed the out-going friend. Ira was the one who helped Xander with his problems, much how the boy's own father should have. The Rosenburgs loved Xander for what he did for Willow and were deeply worried by how Xander's features darkened at the question. Gone was the young goof-ball, and he was replaced by an obviously hurt young boy.

Sheila reacted immediately, "Xander, what's wrong? What happened?" her caring and urgency heard by everyone.

"Nothing, nothing," Xander assured them, though more for his sake than anyone else's. "My Dad just kicked me out, he he," Xander laughed weakly trying to alleviate some of the worry around at him. He left out the parts about why he got kicked out and how Tony wasn't ever his father, though he was thankful to every god and goddess he knew of.

"Xander! That's not something to joke about! Mom, Dad we have to help him! Please!" Willow chastised her friend before entreating to her parents.

Sheila and Ira had long suspected that Tony Harris abused his wife and child. However, Jessica was too drunk to do anything and Xander refused to talk about it. With the lack of evidence, the Rosenburgs were unable to investigate anything. However with this they would be able to at least save Xander from his family, so both parents immediately said, "Of course!"

Ira continued, "Xander, you can use the guest room, do you have any clothes here?" the rabbi desperately wanted to help the poor boy, and God willing he would. He seemed to recall also that because Xander stayed over here so often, he kept a change of clothes or two just in case. Most people would call him crazy to feel safe that his daughter had a boy staying at the night with her alone, but those people didn't know Xander either.

Xander was glad that they didn't press for more about why he got kicked out. He wasn't ready to talk about it yet and he hardly even told Willow about how his parents actually treat him. "Thank you, Mr. Rosenburg, don't know what I'd do without you." Xander said his smile brightening at his friend's family's generosity. "Can I go see the guestroom, put some clothes in it and all that stuff?"

"Sure, sure, Willow can you go grab Xander's spare clothes real quick," Sheila responded and waited for her daughter to leave the room and go to the back of the house before she continued, "Xander, we will need to talk to you about why your dad kicked you out later, okay?" she told him seriously.

Xander signed knowing he'd have to talk eventually, "Alright, whenever you want to talk I'll be in my room."

Ira commented this time, "We don't want to worry Willow so we'll talk after she goes to bed if that alright with you?" Xander nodded at this and took his cue to go help Willow find his clothes.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

"Willow, what are we gonna do? They're your parents so it's your call." Xander said to his friend once they entered the guest room, arm laden with sheets and a few days of clothes for Xander.

"I don't know, Xan, I was about to tell them about my powers, but I don't know now. I trust them and they've always said to help mutants and they like you, but I'm not sure if they can take it!" Willow said dropping his sheets on the bed. She concentrated to feel the people around her, much like she did the previous night, to make sure her parents were out of earshot. She felt the calming sense of Xander, then she felt two more in the kitchen, she could tell where the walls were and feel the layout of her house. She realized that everything in the house had a feeling to it, weaker than that of another human, but they were still there if she concentrated. "Um, Xander, I think I can do some sort of psychic echolocation. It's really weird cuz I can sense you and Mom and Dad, and the walls, everything!" Willow said volume slowly rising.

"Cool, that means your powers are advancing, it could be really useful. My power did something weird too earlier, I kind of absorbed an apple and I'm strong! I decked my Dad with one hit! It's awesome." Xander exclaimed. Then thought and asked again, "So, what are we going to do?"

"I think we should tell them, especially if they ask what I was going to talk to them about, okay. And what was that that you said about absorbing an apple?" Willow asked the Resolve face appearing.

"Nothing…I'll show you later, alright I'm okay with telling them, one heck of dinner discussion though," he joked then sniffed, "I smell food, let's go!" then he ran off leaving Willow wondering about teenaged guys.

"Doubt I'd ever understand." And followed him.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

They had cold cuts. It was lunch and no one wanted to cook, but it was family lunch style cold cuts. Yes, every teenager's worst nightmare, cold meat and family discussion. Ira began, "So what was it that you needed to talk to us about? You said it was important."

Willow immediately stiffened to her parent's curiosity and worry. However Xander saved her, "Well… ah, what I think she was going to say was… ah…"

"What are you two dating now?" Ira butted in suddenly seeing how uncomfortable they were, before leaning in to glare suspiciously at Xander

"WHA! NONONO!" Xander and Willow both shouted. Willow immediately turned red and looked down to hide it. Ira was on his side laughing like the crazy rabbi he probably was. Sheila was wondering where the conversation went and when it intended to return. Xander was gawking at Ira for his random statement. Calm soon returned when Sheila coughed to get their attention.

"Willow, honey, what were you trying to say? She put forth caringly.

"Okay, Well… um… You remember that convention you took me to when I was eight. The one with Professor Xavier?"

"Yes… I remember." Slightly worried by her daughter's scared tone.

"Do you remember what you told me that day at lunch? About Mutants?"

"Yes, Willow, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Mom, we think we're both mutants."

"What! How! When! Why didn't you call us immediately!" Sheila half yelled.

Willow shocked by her mother's reaction had quieted so Xander had to speak for them, "We were scared and didn't know what to do, it's not exactly over the phone news."

Ira spoke this time having comforted his wife, "We realize that it's just… we're surprised, both of you? What manifestations do you have and how did you manifest?" Ira was always interested in mutants and it brought out his inner geek and rabbi to see all of Yahweh's creativity in the mutant gene.

"Well, it was a night or two ago and we were walking home late form school from history club and it was after dark. Some thugs came at us and tried to mug us and we both snapped then. I can, well it's easier to show you." Xander grabbed a piece of bread and held it open palmed and willed his hand to consume it. His skin blackened as it shredded into tentacles wrapped the bread and absorbed it. This stunned everyone at the table to see the level of his change. Willow was speechless and her jaw dropped. Sheila was paling and silent, but more in awe than fear. Ira however, blinked repeatedly and opened his mouth as if to speak, then said, "Well I'll be darned,"

Xander was surprised by the rabbi's odd reaction. "Okay, of the many possible reactions I thought might happen, yours wasn't one of them." He commented, mildly confused.

"Nothing, just surprised and shocked but being a rabbi I've seen and heard some fairly weird things." Ira said quickly to push any worry away for now, "Willow, how did the gene manifest in you, I'm really curious?"

Here Willow was jolted out of her shock hearing her name, slightly embarrassed she began, "Um, well, I can teleport, and I think I can sense people."

"Teleportation and a psychic, wow, this is weird, really unusual."

Xander asked defensively, "Weird, Unusual, How?"

Ira laughed at the boy's defensiveness, and felt sorry for what caused it, "Nothing, It's just that both of your manifestations are extremely high level, I'm not sure but both of you may be omega class or at least near that level. And having the gene itself is rare but also it activating and there are two of you! The probabilities are left in the range of divine intervention."

"Oh, you're taking this really well." Xander said mildly surprised by Mr. Rosenbergs knowledge and his enthusiasm.

"I believe, unlike some, that mutants are a divine gift not a travesty, and I had a good friend many years ago that was a mutant. Plus one of us has to remain calm and Sheila seems rather shocked," looking around now at the table Ira decided to that they were probably done and he should take Sheila to their room to calm her, "Xander, Willow, I think we've had enough talking for right now, You two can go rest now and Sheila and I will take our leave too."

This time Willow spoke up, " Okay dad, we understand, we'll talk later okay." She said quickly wanting to escape as fast as possible given her nervousness.

Ira then helped Sheila who was recovering slightly, finding out your child was a mutant was rather major news, not to mention Xander's apparent power. They left for their room leaving to two teen behind. The teens soon went to their rooms to rest; explaining that you're a mutant was a major stress no matter who you are. Once they were there and sitting on their bed, Sheila spoke up, " Ira, what are we going to tell Willow, She wasn't supposed to be a mutant, she was tested at birth, that's the entire reason we had to take her for Erik."

"I know but this is such good news, and so unlikely too, Sheila we need to tell her who her parents are, I know we wanted to wait until she was older but now with this, it's hardly the last thing we expected and he can help Xander too." Ira pleaded his wife,

"Ira, we don't know where he is or how to contact him, what are supposed to do?"

"Pray, and hope for the best, the only thing we can do."

"Alright, but when should we tell her? This is big news, in addition to my less than savory reaction. When Ira?" Sheila asked earnestly.

"It's 1:30 now, let's let them cool down and tell Willow in a few hours, once we're all calm, and your reaction was completely reasonable, why if you hadn't I probably would have, and Willow didn't react much better and she knew beforehand." Ira said quietly to soothe her

"Thank you, thank you, Ira, I think I'm gonna sleep for now." Sheila said, leaning back to lie on her bed. At this Ira left the room not wanting to disturb his wife's sleep, and went into the living room to rest some himself.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

The whole of the Rosenberg's and company rested for about an hour or two before they were interrupted again, this time by a knock on the door.

Ira, was the closest to the door in the living room, so he was the first one there. He was surprised on who was at the door, "Mrs. Harris! What are you doing here?" He asked quickly and mildly incredulously.

She was extremely uncomfortable, and slowly got out, " Is my son here?"

Ira, went slightly defensive at this, "Yes, but I not sure how much he wants to see you considering he was kicked out of your home earlier today."

"It's about that and something that Tony said, I need to explain it, It'll explain a lot of things, please! Please let me see my son!" She pleaded.

"I'll ask, if he wants to see you but no promises, okay." She nodded understanding. Ira left the door open for her to enter and she entered and sat on the couch silently praying to God that her son would listen to her. She didn't wait long for Xander to arrive, Xander may not like his family, but his mother had never openly and knowingly lied to him or tried to harm him. He would always answer if his mother wanted to talk. "Hey, Mom, What did you want to tell me?"

"Alex," His mother was the only one allowed to call him that, "Tony, told you that he wasn't your father, I heard him." She said trying to keep an even voice.

"Yeah, was he telling the truth or just trying to hurt me emotionally instead of physically?" Xander calmly asked.

"Alex, he was telling the truth, but I want to explain to you the circumstances." She paused to see if he would interrupt, "I was young and thing were more clear then, I was with someone years ago and they happened to be the love of my life, but when I was pregnant I had to leave, our lifestyle wasn't safe for a child, I was in my first trimester when I met Tony, he seemed nice enough, and we married as soon as possible, I was wrong and he wasn't the man I thought he was and he learned that you weren't his child and became what he is today."

Xander was stunned, he had never heard any of this before. "So… Who is my father?" He asked nervously.

Jessica answered equally as nervously, this was the weird part. "Your father's name is Raven Darkholme."

Xander was mildly weirded out, "Umm… isn't Raven a woman's name."

Jessica answered as best she could, " Yes… The way she described it was that gender was like a pair of shoes for her."

Xander reacted the only reasonably way one can react to finding out that your father was a woman, "WHAT!" he stood up from where he was sitting. "MY FATHER'S A WOMAN!" as this Ira stepped in to see what was wrong. Jessica motioned for him to return and he did quite quickly.

"Alexander, please calm down." His mother asked pleadingly. Taking a few breathes, he did. "Do you want me to tell you about Raven?"

Still a tad weirded out, he spoke, "Yes I'd like that."

"Okay, you have her temper, for one, she had righteous anger, and most people she couldn't stand because they had no vision. They were sheep she'd say, couldn't accept the future, and she was a mutant as you can probably guess, like you…" Xander interrupted,

"Wait how do you know I'm a mutant?" He asked defensively.

"Because I'm a mutant, I can detect the X-gene, and see if it's active in people. But until you I haven't detected a single active mutant since we moved to this town. And also, your friend Willow is also a mutant, in case you didn't know."

"I knew, but this is weird why did you have to leave her?" Xander asked.

"You weren't a mutant and that already wasn't safe, and because of Willow."

"Because of Willow, what does she have to do with any of this?" Xander asked angrily

"Willow is the daughter of Raven's closest friend, and she also had a dormant X-gene meaning that she likely would never be a mutant at birth. Her father has many enemies that will do anything to hurt him and he needed a protector, who better than a best friend. Though I think he was too conniving for his own good."

"So the entire reason we came to Sunnydale was to protect Willow." More or a question than a statement.

"No, also to protect you, though neither, you nor she were supposed to exhibit the X-gene. I checked and confirmed that both of you was only partial carriers. It's borderline impossible for either of you to be mutants, but I'm no scientist."

"Wow, Mr. R said we were both incredibly powerful and borderline Omega class mutants, whatever that means." Xander added, hoping it would help.

"I think I've told you all I can but Alex, I want you to take Raven's name, please, think about it, I have to go, it's nearly time for me to go to work. Take this paperwork I have it written out to give custody of you to Raven because Tony never officially gained custody of you." She handed him the manila folder she fished out of her purse.

"Okay, see you later, thank you so much, be careful." Her son said.

"Alex, don't come back to the house, especially if Tony is there, I won't be able to protect you, please."

"Okay, Mom, I won't, and I'll think about the name thing, okay," Xander said relenting.

At this Jessica Harris got up and left for her job leaving Xander in the room alone to ponder what he'd just been told.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

When Ira left Xander with his mother the second time he went to check on Sheila and woke her from her nap. "Honey, I think now is time to tell Willow about her father. Xander is talking to his mother, and Willow is resting in her room right now."

"Okay, but, we need to be gentle," She said somewhat drowsily, but was quickly alert. She stood, and they both walked quickly to their daughter's room to see her reading, "Willow, what are you doing there?" she asked gently.

Willow, hearing her mother, quickly put her book down, and answered, "Nothing, just reading, What did you need, mom?"

This time her father answered, "Willow, we need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Willow answered quickly.

"Do you recall us telling you that you were adopted?"

"Yeah…You told me when I was six." She was beginning to get worried about where this was going.

"We told you we would tell you about your birth parents when you were older, and well we believe you should know now about your father."

"What about him?"

Sheila began again, "Willow, your father is a powerful mutant that was very radical in his views and when you were born and didn't have the X-gene he gave you to us to raise and protect you because he had many enemies that would want to hurt him through you."

"Okay I understand why he did that, but… wait you just said I didn't have the X-gene, how could I be a mutant then?" Willow asked confused.

"We don't know but we do know you are a mutant, and we want to help you and Xander through this." Ira said.

"Do you need us to explain anything or have any questions?" Sheila asked

"No, I think I understand but I need some time to think this over okay,"

"Alright we'll talk later" They both stood up and left and let out a breathe of air in relief that nothing had been taken wrongly. Sheila went back to her room and Ira went to check on Xander as he'd heard the door close.

"So Mr. R I think that went well." Xander said as he entered the room.

"Need to talk about it?" Ira asked carefully not wanting to overstep his boundaries with the boy.

"No, I'll just rest here for now though, if that's okay," Xander asked.

"Fine, Fine, Have a good rest, God knows this house needs it."

"'Kay, See ya," Xander said and then once Ira had left he added, "Can't believe my real dad's a woman.

**AN: That's all Folks, I was slow coming with this chapter, but It came nonetheless, Thankyou for reading and more if you review.**

**Xander and Willow's respective parents will be discovered next chapter, congragulations will be given also at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Storytime now.

Disclaimer: I own this not.

AN: Please forgive me, I was doing stuff and not writing, but i finally posted so enjoy.

Mutant Scoobies

Chapter 4

**Sunnydale High School Library 6 O' clockish**

Giles was busy repairing what he could of the library. Mostly this consisted of just saving his more valuable books from the floor and putting them in storage. It was really all he could do before the contractor got here to fix his floor from the "earthquake". It was late and he was giving Buffy a night off hoping the rumors that the supernatural was unusually quiet after a near apocalypse. He heard the door open and turned to see Angel.

"Good evening, Angel, I'm surprised you're not with Buffy tonight. How can I help you?" the watcher asked.

"Buffy wanted to rest tonight with having the night off and all, and I want to talk to you about Xander. I think he's learning magics, the dark kind." Angel said worriedly.

"I think you're right Angel, what I saw yesterday was rooted in deep and powerful magics but I also saw Willow do some unusual things, she vanished in thin air, to what I could tell and then reappeared with Xander. May I ask what you saw?" Giles inquired

"When we were fighting some vampires he started moving fast, easily on par with a fledgling if not faster, then a weird black bone thing popped from his forearm and he used it like a pata blade. It was unlike anything I've ever seen." Angel answered. He looked on the verge of brooding and likely would later.

"Interesting, he also displayed incredible strength to injure the Hellbeast barehanded. I think the most likely thing is they undertook a ritual to take on aspects of a demon while retaining their humanity, although the retention is rarely successful." Giles suggested hopping to the most likely supernatural answer possible.

"Would that be why they left so quickly after, for fear they might be exposed?"

"Possibly but their powers might be wearing them out quickly is all, the rituals are designed to prevent latent detection." Giles stated with certainty.

"I think you should go talk to them, they won't accept me but you might have a chance to convince them not to take this road." Angel suggested, he knew Xander's feelings for him but did actually care about Buffy's friends.

"I will, I'm about done and will be go to talk to them soon. You can go now if you want." He told the vampire his tone leaving no hint of a choice, just because he was an ally and occasional advisor didn't mean he trusted him, demon was a demon after all.

**6:45 Rosenburg Residence**

Giles had arrived at the Harris's home and been immediately turned around by Tony Harris shouting about how he would never welcome into his house a disgusting abomination that had lived there for years. It appeared as Tony had seen Xander using some of his demonic powers and thrown him out. Xander had likely headed to Willow's house to stay for the time being. So there he headed.

Here he is knocking on the Rosenburg's front door. Ira promptly opened the door and asked, "What can I do for you sir? I must warn you I will not buy anything you might be selling."

Giles raised his eyebrow wondering how many traveling salesmen the skinny redhead saw to render a greeting like that. "I'm not here to sell you anything, I presume you are Mr. Rosenburg, sir?"

"You presume correctly."

"My name is Rubert Giles I am the Librarian of Sunnydale High school where Willow attends."

"Yes, She speaks quite highly of you."

"Thank you sir, I was wondering if I could speak to her about something and if he friend Xander is here him also."

"It's rather curious for a High School teacher to take such interest in his students especially to visit them at home?" Ira began.

"I assure you sir that I have no ill intentions for them I simply need to talk to them about something that has arisen as school and concerns them, if I could please see them?"

"Mr. Giles, the next time you seek out a student outside of school be sure to have a reason to see them first, your looks alone will likely get you nowhere." Ira stated seriously, "I will go see if they want to see you and then you can speak to them. A moment please." He closes the door on Giles, who stands awkwardly outside of the door. Ira goes to the living room to find Xander and Willow chatting about something, possible the comedy of Xander having technically two mothers. "Hey, kids a Mr. Giles wants to see you, it's 'something that has arisen at school and concerns them'," Ira quoted, "Any chance he saw your mutations and that's what has arisen?"

Xander looked at Ira and answered, "Actually that's pretty likely we were at school in the history club when our powers appeared, but we hid it pretty well. Giles is really observant though. He's cool I think its okay to talk to them, but can we have some privacy please." Willow nodded in agreement.

"Okay he's at the door I'll be in my room with your mother Willow, shout if you need anything. Alright?" Ira told them and walked to go find his room.

Giles was wondering if the children were ever going to speak to him and the door opened, "Hey G-man you said you needed to talk to us about something." Came Xander's cheerful greeting.

"My Lord, boy must you call me that?"

"Yes, peasant I must for how else shall I flout my lordship over you?" Xander said seriously.

Giles waited to respond to control himself and said, "Xander, I need to talk to you and Willow about something important."

"Oh, must be big that you'd come find us here and at night too."He stepped inside to give Giles an unspoken invitation, and Giles entered and walked into the living room finding Willow on the couch.

"Hey, Giles whatcha need?" Willow asked cheerfully.

"That's my question too. Why did you come?" Xander said sitting beside Willow leaving the chair across the coffee table free for Giles. He sat.

"Before I begin I need you to let me finish before you respond and hear me out," Giles began. Eyebrows arched but they both nodded, slightly confused on what he was talking about. "Last night both Angel and I saw both of you performing act and displaying abilities of supernatural origins…"

"Giles…" Willow started.  
>"No, Willow let me continue, Angel and I have come to the conclusion that you have begun to practice dark magics and I must impress upon you the importance that you stop this. I know firsthand the kind of damage that dark magic can cause both in yourself and in the world around you."<p>

"Giles, we never practiced dark magic and what exactly did you see?" Xander asked.

"Angel admitted to seeing you produce a bone blade out of your arm and I witnessed you using inhuman strength and I witnessed Willow disappear out of sight and reappearing with you."

Willow spoke next, "Giles have you heard of mutants?"

"Mutants, I have heard vague references to people born with powers that are like demons and have no demon heritage. The council is less than friendly to them why do you ask?"

"We are both mutants, none of what you saw was demonic but rather completely natural." Willow answered.

"That's not good," Giles muttered.

Xander caught this, "Not good, what do you mean?"

"When I said the council is less than friendly to them, I meant only slightly kinder than to Vampires. You need to leave, I can strike any references of your powers from my journals and make them believe that you were only a minor role but I can only hide you for so long before they notice the holes." Giles warned.

"How long do we have before we need to leave?" Xander said.

"A week or two, how do you two want to do this?" Giles responded.

"I'd like to say good bye to Buffy and I have an idea of where to go. But it's hidden we can't tell her why we have to go."

"You have your idea, that's good and I'll deal with Angel so he won't tell Buffy. Are you both okay with this?" Giles asked. They nodded. They didn't trust him completely but he was an ally when anyone could be an enemy.

Xander spoke up this time, "So Giles want to see what we can do?" He grinned. He and Willow had been getting more used to their powers when Willow's parents were resting.

"If Willow agrees I would love to see both of your powers." Giles smiled back. Willow nodded and blushed.

"Prepare to be amazed!" Xander said. He held his arms out and they bulged, muscles growing and darkening. Suddenly blades burst out of his arms protruding from his wrist as smaller blades grew along his forearms similar to the Batman's gloves. The blades appeared to be made of a black bone the edges caught the light showing its sharpness. "This isn't all I can do, I can mold my entire body in any way I want but stuff like this is easiest because I maintain a humanoid shape." Xander said and retracted his blades returning his arms to normal. "I can also eat stuff like a fungus without my mouth I just kinda absorb it."

"Interesting, very practical, Willow what is your power?"

Willow smiled, she may be shy but she loved to show off, "I teleport and have long range empathy. And I can make this weird bone stuff appear out of thin air." She held her hand out and a bleach white bone appeared in her hand, it appeared to carry an edge on one side. She then let it dissipate into mist. "That's about it really nothing special."

Giles smiled warmly, "Thank you for showing me this, remember while you may be elsewhere feel free to call on me for help, but now I have to go, I must find Angel so he won't reveal your secrets."

"Goodbye, Mr. Giles"

"Bye, G-Man"

"Xander stop calling me that and have a good evening." He got up then and left. Willow turned to Xander.

"I think that went well did you sense anything?" Xander asked first.

"No, He was truthful, but he felt like a little kid in a candy store with a hundred bucks when we showed him our powers. We're safe."

"So what was your idea? You mentioned it but I don't think you told me."

"Xavier Institute is what it's called its run by a man who is trying to help mutants live in society as healthy members.

"Cool how do we get there?"

"Mom can call him tomorrow she knows him and can explain our situation."

"Cool, practice some more and go to bed, I'm tired morphing my body like that takes energy."

Willow stood and said, "I'll race you to your room and winner a favor from the other."

"Okay! On your mark," he readied himself and Willow stood smiling, "Ready," he tensed, Willow sat down , "GO!" he broke down the hall as fast as he could, Willow simply teleported to his room. She waited for about two seconds and he barreled in. She laughed when she saw his jaw drop.

"You should know better than to race a teleporter. Now it's my favor now." She simply faded out laughing still then she reappeared in her room.

"Stupid, teleporting!" He grumbled. He could care less about the race; his dignity is on the line with a favor from Willow. He fell face first on the guest bed and passed out instantly. Willow was soon the same way. Half an hour later Ira came in to check on them and found them that way.

"Hope they're alright. I need to call Erik soon. Sheila can call Xavier in the morning." He walked into his own room for the night.

**Los Angeles, California 9 O' Clock**

Xavier was waking up. He and Jean were stayed in a hotel in LA for the night. His cell started to ring; he felt Jean in the next room sand found her still asleep. He picked it up and checked the number. It read, "Dr. Rosenburg". Curious he hadn't spoken to Sheila in several years. He was curious what this was about and answered it.

"Hello, Professor Xavier speaking," he said.

"Charles, it's me Sheila, thank goodness you answered. I need your help."

"With what? I'm in LA now, how can I help you?" He offered.

"It's my daughter, he and her friend are mutants. Their powers developed only two days ago."

"What I thought you had her tested, she didn't have the X-gene?"

"It was a dormant possible, there was virtually no way she could activate her gene under normal circumstances."

"Where are you? I'm currently trying to find two very powerful mutants but I could only figure out they are in a town known as Sunnydale. Do you know anything about there?"

"We are in Sunnydale, this is a unique circumstance isn't this?"

"It is, well, when do you want us?"

"Noon is good, you sound tired and it will take an hour or two to get here, I'll make us a lunch if you want."

"I'll be bringing a student of mine with me, it tends to make the process easier if they see people their own age with powers also."

"Okay, I'll tell the kids, but Xavier, Xander, that's Willow's friend, comes from an abusive family so he might need help, we've done what we can but we can only do so much."

"Is there anything else you need me to know?"

"Xander's mother came to him earlier yesterday, and said that his real father apparently is a shapeshifter by the name of Raven Darkholme. Do you know them? It might help."

"Yes, that does help and I do know her, I will do what I can to reunite them."

Goodbyes said they hung up and Sheila went to tell her family and Xander that Xavier was coming, and he'd be there by noon. Xavier went to wake up Jean and ready her for traveling further.

**Rosenburg Residence 12 O'Clock**

Xavier and Jean arrived right at noon in a taxi. They arrived at the door and prior to them knocking, Willow opened it, with Xander behind her grinning.

"Hello, I am Professor Charles Xavier, and this is one of my students, Jean Grey. How are you today?"

"Good," "Never better," both chorused. Then a quick, "Come on in!" by Willow.

"Thanks," Jean said, she liked these kids they were really happy. Ira walked in to see the ruckus in the living room. Sheila soon followed.

"Charles, it's good to see you." Sheila exclaimed, "The food is almost ready, I assume you want to talk to the kids first so we'll leave you alone for now. Come on Ira."

Ira raised an eyebrow at his wife's odd behavior then he remembered why he never attended with her to her therapy conventions, she went into hostess hyper drive. She tried to attend to everyone and predict their whims. "Good to see you Charles, maybe we can talk later." He followed his wife.

"So what do you want to talk to us about?" Xander asked.

"I run a boarding house in Bayville, Massachusetts, that I use to train mutant in controlling their powers and blend into society until such a time we can walk freely without prejudice."

"Sounds idealistic… but I'd like to go." Xander said.

"Ah, you too seem very unfazed by this new revelation in your lives." Xavier commented.

"I've known about mutants since I was young, and Xander helped me get over the shock, he just ate some Twinkies and he was fine." Willow said. Jean eyebrow arched.

"Gift of the Hostess Gods" was all Xander said.

"Quite," Xavier remarked, he'd had his fair share of Hostess products in his lifetime.

"So what can you do? Power-wise?" Jean asked.

"I can teleport and make this weird bone out of nothing, and sense things," Willow answered.

"Sense things like what?"

"Emotion and also I can use it like echolocation to teleport." Jean was impressed.

"Wow, all I can do is move stuff and read minds and that takes loads of concentration." Jean remarked.

"Don't undermine your abilities, Jean, Xander what are you able to do?" Xavier asked.

"I can change my body in weird ways, like change my limbs into tentacles or grow spikes and claws; I haven't found a real limit yet.

"Interesting, well, if your parents provide permission, then I can take you to the school tonight or tomorrow since I believe that the school year is over for the year in California."

"We'd like to go as soon as possible but I can't return to my house anymore, so I'd need clothing."

"Sheila mentioned your questionable home life, and I can more than accommodate anything else you need." Xavier consoled.

"Thank you is there anything else?" Willow said.

"No, not really, but we will need to speak with the Rosenburgs, now. Willow could you retrieve them?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a bit" she said and walked further into the house.

"Xander, Mrs. Rosenburg told me of your mother, I assume you know that."

"Yeah, she got my permission to tell you, what about my mother?"

"I know of your mother, and if you wish it I could make an attempt to contact her or find a way to do so," Xavier offered, Xander nodded, then Xavier added, "However, I must tell you that she is highly radical in her views of mutants and I want you to be aware of that."

"Okay, I still want to meet her, I need to talk to her," Xander remarked, he didn't like Xavier's weak attempt from swaying him from his mother.

Willow walked in followed by her parents a few seconds later, Ira smiled calmly at the room's occupants; a poor mood had pervaded the room following the last conversation. Xavier spoke first. "Mr. and Dr. Rosenburg, as you can probably assume, I would like to invite Willow and Xander to my School of Gifted Children in Bayville, New York. There will be no cost to you and their education will be top rate. You will be able to visit anytime and are encouraged to. Is this fine by you?"

Sheila spoke, "Yes, Sunnydale is not the best place to have mutants, plus with Xander and us not being here, as soon as possible is perfect."

Xander however saw an issue, "Um, wouldn't we need my mother to sign off on this?"

Xavier saved this one, "We have paperwork for the temporary transfer of the right of consignment, we would just need your mother to sign off, do you have a contact for her?" Xander nodded, "If you could, would you call her to come here please."

"Now while we wait for Mrs. Harris, Willow and Xander can start packing for the school, with school just ended, it will give another two months before school starts in Bayville to adjust.

Willow spoke this time, "Okay, I'll be doing that, but Xander doesn't have more than 2 or 3 set of clothes to take." She left quickly followed by a loud cluck of a trunk on her room floor. Jean stood.

"I'll help," she followed quickly.

"So, Charles, how has the school been going, since you started a few years ago?" Ira asked.

"Good, we have only two students currently, but we are getting a new student from Germany this year, plus Willow and Xander, we will have five, and with the rising number of mutations we might get several more throughout the year." Charles explained.

"Good, Good, I think I heard Xander hang up. Let's go see where we can find his mother to sign, I'm certain she will sign quickly."

They moved to the kitchen to see Xander, who was sitting down, he looked up when they entered. "She's coming, she'll be here as 2 to sign the paperwork. I'm gonna go pack." He said, the fact that he was leaving his mother was finally sinking in. His mother had never honestly tried to stop Tony's abuse, but then it was a necessary evil; Tony provided the money when he didn't spend it on booze of course. Now he was leaving his mother with that monster. He needed to do something, anything, to protect his own. Maybe it was natural, or maybe it was a result of his possession, or maybe his mutation.

"Okay, go pack, we'll wait for her. If you and Willow finish before it's time to go, head to the Bronze, show her around some."

"I believe that's a wonderful idea, I've been telling Jean to go out some more and interact it should be good for her, she can practice her control."

"Kay, I'm gone for now, see you later."

**5 O' clock** **Bronze**

The last several hours had gone by quickly for Xander, almost a blur. His mother had come and gone. It was somber affair, Xander and His mother said their goodbyes and she left. She was moving to LA next week to be with her father who'd practically disowned her when she married Tony, saying he much preferred that Darkholme fellow.

So with Xander packed in all of ten minutes, partly due to him owning next to nothing currently, and once they had packed Willow, whom Jean planned on taking her on a shopping trip of her own, they trekked to the Bronze.

When they got there the party was in just beginning, with a new local band. Something about dingos and babies. Xander caught the guitarist glancing at Willow, Xander wrapped his arm around her and glared back, with a glare worthy of his paternal mother. Needless to say, the guitarist didn't look at Willow twice more.

"So this is where you guys party?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, it lets teens in, doesn't let them drink, and we get to party, I love it."

"It's fun, but my empathy is killing me, cause I'm getting signals from all these people. It hurts!"

"If it works like my reading does, then just concentrate on listening on just one or two then tune them out. That should work, just take practice." Jean offered.

Xander turned and pointed out a couple grinding into each other, ignoring the world around them. "So, Willow, what kind of emotions are you getting," he joked. Then ducked. Only to be hit on the rebound by Jean.

"Annoyed at a certain Xander-shaped friend emotions." Willow remarks, "Thanks Jean."

"So, are we going to dance or sit, ever since my mutation hit, I've been hyped up. Would you do me the honor Willow, then you of course Jean."

"Okay!" Willow cheered up, her crush showing slightly.

"I'll watch the drinks kay, be quick" Jean said, slightly sad that Willow got the first dance, but she'd known him longer.

The night went quick and swift and they left and walked through the night. With their mutations they weren't going to be overtaken by some fledgelings. So they were relatively cocky. The walk went well and they were avoided by the vampires, Giles must have been right about the lay down time.

They got home and slept, Jean took Xander's bed, Xavier went back to the hotel and Xander was in the living room on the couch. The next morning at 7 they woke up and readied themselves to leave, they loaded the gear into Ira's vehicle, an SUV, and piled in to drive to LA in time to reach the airport. They met Xavier at the airport and hurried through the security. They were on their way to New York now.

They reached Bayville at about noon by taxi. When they reached the Institute and entered the building two people were in the entrance room. A regal looking African woman already dressed and ready for the day and a brown haired boy of 16 wearing pajamas and sunglasses, who looked about as awake as your average corpse outside of Sunnydale.

"Welcome to the Institute, this is Ororo Munroe known as Storm, and this is Scott Summers known as Cyclops." He turned to the two standing across from them, " and this is Willow Rosenburg, and Xander Darkholme."

"As in Principal Darkholme?" Scott asked.

**Ohhhh, a cliffy(kind of at least), your welcome, I feel like I rushed this a bit at the end but if I didn't it would have been BOOORRRRIINNGG(AKA PAPERWORK AKA DEVIL FAVORED INVENTION AKA THE BANE OF EFFICIENTCY!)! Hope you like, review, lest you live in interesting times. Gotta love ancient Chinese curses. ReViEw! rEvIeW! REVIEW! review! Read and review my other stories, Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I need a vote on pairing for Willow and Xander: I have Choices for Xander and Willow is free for you to post suggestions in your reviews. I will not do a harem fic so no begging. I may be open for other ideas for Xander's pairing if you can convince me, not to be very easy.**

**Xander pairing:**

**Wanda Maximoff(Scarlet Witch)**

**Lara Logan(X-23)**

**Disclaimer: Recognize it = Don't own it**

"The Institute"

"As in Principal Darkholme?" Scott asked.

"No, not that I know of, don't think I've got any family in New York. Sorry" Xander shrugged. 'Could it be my mom' he thought.

"Scott it's doubtful that Ms. Darkholme has any relation to Xander, however rare the name is. If, they are related then it is doubtful it is any significant relation." Xavier assured the boy.

"Oh, weird coincidence. So how are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Good" and "Have had worse" were his answers from Willow and Xander respectively.

"Glad to be home," was Jean's response.

"We're glad you are home too, and welcome, it's always wonderful to meet new students." Ms. Munroe said.

"Thank you Ms. Munroe, if the description Jean gave us was anything close to reality then it'll be perfect." Willow replied politely. Scott snickered slightly at Willow calling Storm Ms. Munroe. A short glare from the same woman quieted him quickly.

"I'm sure it will, but call me Storm, please" Ororo asked.

"Kay," Willow answered happily, she liked them already. Heck, the only person to accept her so fast was Xander. She let her mind wander feeling her surroundings. Like she learned to back home.

Willow raised her eyebrow for a moment because she tuning in to her new friend's emotions.

Ms. Munroe was calm kind of like the eye of a storm but also warm and motherly, fierceness could also be felt toward anyone or thing that threatened her family. Willow also found a righteousness akin to Buffy's slayer mentality, however it seemed more benign.

Scott was very different. The first thing Willow noticed was how high strung he was. He had a major burden he couldn't help. She felt sorry for him. She noticed that he had a protective streak also mostly for Jean though. He thought of her a best friend, but also had a desire to be more. There was a despair that that would never happen. That Willow sympathized with too well. 'Maybe I could help him,' she thought.

Jean was simpler if sadder, Willow could feel a wall in her mind that she couldn't feel truly, but made her think of chaos. She was social and relatively well adjusted. A constant fear of rejection existed that worried Willow. Jean also considered Scott a best friend and slightly, if unknowingly, reciprocated her feelings, but nowhere near as much or enough to act upon.

Xavier was simple. If Storm was the mother, then Xavier was the father. He cared for them all and wanted them and all people to be accepted. He was curious and highly intelligent. 'It's rude to read people you know' Xavier told her. 'I can't read thoughts just emotions, like reading auras.' She responded. 'That would explain why I barely caught it, still you shouldn't use this to take advantage of people.' 'Yes, sir,' Willow responded, if sadly.

Xander was familiar, more than familiar even; Willow knew Xander as well as he knew himself if not better. But he was constantly shifting now he was more confident, still a joker but not as a defense mechanism but rather desire and skill. But he was also worried, about his mother and his new life. He was changing, she didn't know if for better or worse.

She was learning more and more control every day. She already knew the layout of the immediate section of the house. She knew Xander was progressing on the same level too. She turned her attentions back to the group.

"So what do we do now?" Xander asked, after a couple silent seconds.

"I'm curious as to your powers" Scott suggested.

Xavier agreed, "That's a good idea, plus we would have to introduce you to the training room later anyway and tomorrow we can work on getting you enrolled for next year, are you both fine with this?"

"What's the danger room?" Xander asked. He was feeling a weird mix between ominous and anticipation at the name.

"What are we going to be doing?" Willow asked feeling roughly the same.

"Just going over what your powers are, and introducing you to everyone else's powers. The Danger room as we call it is a room built to handle the destructiveness of some mutants powers to use relatively safely to train to fine-tune your powers, We also use it for simulations in team building exercises." Xavier explained carefully.

"Okay, that room sound plain fun, I'm ready!" Xander said happily.

"Sure, it might be fun," Willow agreed, she might as well join for the fun of it, not much else to do.

"Good, good, let's be at the Danger room at 2 to give you time to be settled in. Scott can you take Xander to a room. Jean would you do the same for Willow, after you're settled in come downstairs to get some training gear. If you would, is this alright with everyone." A chorus of yeses and nods followed by the teens wondering off.

Xander and Scott talked some on the way to the room and quickly found that they didn't fit together well. Where Scott liked sports, Xander was a comics fan. When Scott tried to talk about girls, Xander, ever the self-preservationist, reminded him of the two telepaths and an empathy that could teleport. Over all it didn't work so well, so they got their stuff and got Xander ready and headed to the secret elevator that made Xander think that Xavier watched too many spy movies.

Willow and Jean's trip went smoother because Willow just moved her stuff via quick sight teleporting, not feeling confident in her knowledge of the building's layout so far. So she went from the bottom to the top of the stairs and one end to the other of the halls. Needless to say, they made good time. They didn't talk much mostly because for Willow teleporting required a good bit of effort still. So Willow's baggage was left in her new room and Jean led them both to the secret elevator. Willow followed Jean to the Danger room to meet Scott and Xander standing in the middle of it all.

Xavier was in the top room overlooking them all, he spoke into the microphone, "I Presume you are all settled in by now and formally welcome you to the Danger room. Lets see what you can do Scott could you demonstrate first please."

"Okay, Professor," Scott faced a wall and reached for his glasses, As he touched them they moved slightly and one could see the red energy overflow and spill harmlessly around his glasses. He lowered them completely and his eyebeams shot forward, slamming forcefully into the wall.

"Cool, very flashy, I personally try to be more subtle." Xander joked.

"So what is your power then so subtle,"

"Just this," He smirked and held his hand up and flicked his wrist back, for a black bone blade to pop out of the underside of his forearm. He moved his wrist back and the blade receded.

"That's all?" Scott said smirking this time only to see Xander still smirking and his arm rippled and darkened. A black bone carapace formed over his arm and quickly sprouted spikes from its elbow and barbs along the top of his forearm. Three large bone spikes grew over is hand forming a guard, the top was straighter and longer, while the two that formed form the sides molded over his hand and only extended a inch or so past. It was slightly unsettling to watch.

"This is only part," Xander responded to his challenge. He was a little winded, he'd learned that mass changes take a lot of energy to accomplish and this was one of his biggest yet. Luckily he didn't tire near as fast.

"Interesting show of power Xander, I'd like to take some tests later to get a better feel for your powers and how they work, if you don't mind." Xavier called down.

"Kay Professor whenever you want," Xander called back, then turned to Willow, " Now my Willow-shaped friend, will you show us your powers?"

Willow eeped, mainly because all the attention was on her again. While she had gotten more confident in herself, some things never change. "Okay, if you're ready."

She held out her hand and a bar a few inches long appeared to coalesce from non-existent fog in her hand which she began to spin, She had learned that she had total control over her bone substance even from a distance. The bar extended as she spun it while she seemed to fade away, eventually she disappeared and the rod continued to spin on its own.

"Invisibility and matter generation?" Scott asked to no one in particular, everyone smirked as they already knew roughly what Willow could do. Suddenly the rod halted its spinning and turned so one of its bases faced Scott who's(Unknown to the world around him) eyes widened. It shot toward him, or rather, 3 inches to the left of his left ear. To only be caught by Willow who had reappeared.

"Nopes, Teleportation, and the ability to make psychic energy solid indefinitely." Scott turned to face her voice to only see air, her heard a little giggle and whipped around to see Willow where she originally was. She laughed at his irritated expression, Jane joined her.

"That was funny Willow, well I guess that it is time for me to show my powers, first telekinesis," With this she brought her hands up and Scott rose up in to the air.

"WHOA, whoa! This is not fair. Why am I the scapegoat for all of your powers?" Scott yelled in protest.

"Simple, you are the only one that didn't know our powers so we have to have fun somehow." Xander answered while smirking at the airborne mutant.

Jean set him down carefully, "Okay and now for telepathy, everyone think of a number, please,"

"Kay, I ready," Scott said, He'd done this before, with Jean so she could practice plucking only the bare surface thoughts out rather than a closer read for control. The other too nodded their agreement.

"Twelve, Scott, really again? I didn't need to read your mind to figure that out." Jean deadpanned, he almost always picked the same number for this exercise. Scott frowned at the slight criticism, "But at least you're dependable," She said seeing her friend's face down, he perked up at the praise.

"Willow, 42, nice reference," Willow smiled at the praise.

"Okay now for Xander," She decided to be dramatic this time and brought her hand up to her temple. Xander felt a poke in his mind, and Jean's face clinched in strain, then before anyone knew quite what was happening then Jean fell with a moan of pain.

Seeing Jean fall, Scott immediately rushed over to help her, Xander and Willow followed. She was conscious but obviously in pain, "Jean, are you all right? Storm head down there to help get her to infirmary, please." Xavier said over the intercom.

"No, I've got a migraine like if I try an read too many people at once or go too deep, or something." She answered weakly, "I need an Advil," She seemed to be recovering now that she wasn't using her powers. Storm was done stairs and walking into the Danger room now and looked her over.

"You said it feels like you overexerted your powers?" Storm asked, Jean nodded. "Weird, The professor will need to look into that. Scott pick up Jean and we need to go to the Infirmary, Xander and Willow we might as well get some tests done on your powers, while we're there so come along."

Scott helped Jean stand, who was recovering quickly but was still somewhat weak. They all left the Danger room to head to the Infirmary.

They got there to see Xavier there waiting for them. "Thank you Storm, Jean how are you now."

"Better, but I'll need an hour or two to fully recover I think." She answered.

"Describe how you felt when reading Xander, since that may be the source, if his powers might have manifested a natural defense against psychic invaders even willing ones." Xander raised an eyebrow with this.

"But Willow's empathy works with me," He told Xavier.

"Possible, but we'll have to test to see, Jean."

"Well, it felt like I was trying to read a massive crowd of people and pick out a single voice in it without knowing which voice it really is, which hurts my head just thinking about." Jean said. She was sitting on the examination table, slightly straighter now.

"Interesting, so reading Xander was like reading several hundred people at the same time, Very well. If your head is still hurting, I can give you some pain medication and you can go rest in your room." He suggested.

"Okay thanks, I'll just go rest though; most of the pain subsided pretty fast. Scott can you help me."

Scott went over to her and helped her stand and they left to her room.

"So Xander, Willow, before we start testing, what do you think of the Institute so far?" Xavier asked once they were alone.

"I like it so far, though the hidden elevator and underground bunker is a little too James Bond for my tastes, but the Danger room is cool."

"Same for the underground bunker and stuff, but this is a wonderful place, I hope we get more people soon."

"Thank you Xander, Thank you Willow, I do admit I may have been a tad zealous with the covert areas of this house, so now for your powers which of you wants to go first," Xavier said as Storm enters again, with a cart of medical instruments, including some very intimidating needles."

"Eep!" was all Willow got out. Xander, the hero that he is, chooses to save his friend and offer himself instead. He moves to the examination table and sticks his arm out.

The next hour or two were spent with much unwanted quality time with needles and other unfun medical testing devices. After the two were done with their various extractions and full physical they headed to their rooms to rest. Willow had left some of her Mist bone substance and Xander had left some of the substance that he commonly covered his body with for armor. Xavier told them he would have the results tomorrow and to just rest and get settled the rest of the way in. And that is exactly what they did. Jean was asleep and Scott was currently messing with the car he would officially own at the beginning of the year. So they unpacked and finally decided to rest for the day.

**Next day**

They woke up late in the afternoon, Xander was happy to finally be getting into the spirit of Summer Break. They lounged, the four of them doing whatever caught their fancy. At about noon then they all migrated to the kitchen to eat lunch. Storm walked in and addressed them, "Okay we need to get Xander some clothes and restock on any necessities we need, so we're going to the mall. I want you all to be in the garage in an hour to leave if you're going. Understood?"

Nods followed, all of them were busy stuffing their faces.

**AN: I realize this is a short Chapter and am sorry. You didn't get to see the parent interactions this time. However, Next Chapter Xander and Mystique will meet, and Kurt will show up. Review and I will write more, read my other stories review them too. Bye. Cookie…**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm back, finally! My escapades during my time not writing include fighting off elder dragons taming Nightmares and finding and murdering the founder of the English language, which I failed(he's already dead, so someone agrees with me) and eating lunch. Thankyou all of my loyal fans and minions who have been waiting patiently for my next chapter. Persimmons(Chibi Welt Beherrshünger salutes you)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it that's all. Welt Beherrschunger returns to sleep rather than destroy pesky lawyers bothering him.**

"The Mother"

The trip to the mall went easy to say the least. Once they finally arrived Scott broke off to go hangout in the food court while Storm went with Xander and Jean went with Willow to find clothes.

Xander, of course, traveled to the nearest place that sold his favorite clothing in the world, Hawaiian shirt. Storm raised an eyebrow seeing the young boy's choice but raised no comment. He was soon clothed in blue jeans and a Hawaiian shirt with a few other options in his bag to wear later. He also had a leather duster that he thought looked cool.

Jean however succeeded in somewhat changing Willow's clothing. She now wore a semi modest red shirt and pants with white jacket. She blushed when she reached out and felt some of the emotions that most of the males and one of the females was directing toward her.

Once they were done shopping it was about noon so they headed for the food court to find Scott and more importantly the food. Scott apparently already had a burger, so they all went with their lunch allowance from Storm to get food. Several minute later they arrived at the table.

"Um Xander, are you hungry?" Scott asked, Xander's plate was filled to the brim and taller than anyone else's.

"Yeah, since my powers kicked in I've been hungry, remember I ate the most out of us during breakfast. I guess any of the big shapeshifting takes a lot of energy." Xander shrugged.

"Well, Xander may not be the most mannered eater, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Jean asked, while Willow snickered at Xander stuffing his face.

"We're going home after we eat, then I'm going to make an appointment at the school to get these two enrolled. Then just relax and hopefully Xavier and myself will finish the testing on your powers by next week."

"I'm cool with that it's a better plan than some We've seen and heard" Xander joked.

Willow and Jean laughed, and Scott smiling asked, "Such as?"

"Don't Die." Xander replied with a straight face. Willow nodded, "Good plan."

Storm frowned slightly wondering what kind of childhood led to such macabre humor.

"Well, let's finish up so we can go home and relax. And get those tests done." Soon after they finished their food and left the mall. When they got back to the Institute Scott and Jean went up to their rooms, Storm went up to the study to make an appointment for Xander and Willow, and Xander and Willow dropped their stuff off and went to the kitchen to talk.

"So, what are the chances this principal lady is your dad, errm… mom?" Willow asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Mom said she was in this area of the country and likes to hide in plain sight. I just don't know how I think about being the Principal's kid. I can't imagine being related to Snyder."

Willow snickered, "It would be hilarious to see Snyder's face if he knew you were a principal's kid."

"He's flip, and probably die of a heart attack." Xander grinned thinking of what that might look like, "Maybe we should send him a letter telling him about me being a Principal's kid, and while we're at it get Buffy to video the reaction, now that would be hilarious." Xander laughed as Willow shook her head at his antics. Then he went to the fridge and pulled out some meat from the drawer and started to make himself a sandwich with extra meat.

Willow Looked over at Xander eating again, "You're really eating a lot recently, are you feeling okay? Oh, and thanks for not absorbing the food that's just plain creepy okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine just feeling the need to eat, not that I'm really hungry but like I could really do with some food kind of feeling you know? And your welcome.

"No, go ahead I'm going to go read in my room, so see you later." They both got up and left, and as Xander was out of sight of Willow he absorbed what was left of his sandwich.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

Erik was looking at the message he had received from his email under a false name. The one he used to communicate with his daughter's caretakers. He'd had to leave her with them for her safety, but now she had shown a mutation, something that should not have been possible. A latent gene with almost no chance of activating should not activate and from what her caretakers had informed him it was a very powerful mutation. She was now in Xavier's school and sadly while he disagreed with the man he knew that she was safest there. He made plans to travel as soon as possible to find his daughter and also to move her brother to Bayville too, likely to the Brotherhood house. Soon, he would reconnect and hopefully his Willow could help her twin, and they could maybe be a family again. But first, he must forge a world for them one where they will be accepted and the superior race will rule.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

The next week passed quickly for the teens in the Institute. While waiting for Xavier to finish the lab work and killing time waiting for the appointment with the Bayville High Principal, Xander and Willow spent more time hanging out with Jean and Scott and working on further understanding their powers. The day after the Mall trip Xavier asked for Xander and Willow to come to receive further more active tests than the usual stress and blood tests and scans.

The following Wednesday afternoon Xander and Willow met with Xavier in the infirmary to discuss what they had learned from the tests. "So Doc, tell me know am I gonna live?" Xander joked in a poor indistinguishable accent.

"Yes Xander you'll live and continue so if your test results mean anything. You are by all accounts peak human in every physical way we could determine from basic stress testing. With a few exceptions of course." Xander nodded at this. "And you Willow, you scored in the average for your age group in the stress tests, though as you do have the x-gene you are slightly above average."

"So what about powers and such, and Xander's few exceptions, and what exactly do you mean by the X-gene meaning I'm slightly above average?" Willow asked.

"Well, I'll start with your question because it is the quickest. For the most part, People who possess the X-gene tend to be more durable and generally qualify higher in physical and mental test. This is true even with latent X-gene carriers. However, this is not to say there is no exception to the rule and of course, the X-gene says nothing about the moral compass of the person."

"Cool, so for the most part X-gene people are just hardier than normal people. Makes sense if we're the next step in evolution." Xander commented.

"Yes, it can be. Now for your exceptions in your testing Xander, I noticed that in all of your stress testing that you seemed average in it at first then suddenly instead of dropping off like normal, you seemed to excel to be even better. This combined with all of my other testing on your blood and cellular structure and Jean's and my own reaction to trying to read your mind, I have reached a conclusion to how your X-gene has manifested…"

"How is it Doc, Tell me Quick, I don't think I'm going to make it!" Xander said rather dramatically.

"I believe that your body developed a unique method to adapting to any situation, your cells are all capable of rapidly specializing and respecializing in an almost instantaneous fashion and seem to have developed a low grade telepathic network between each cell. This is why Jean had a headache trying to read your mind even with permission, each of your cells acts like an independent mind all tied together in on massive hive mind! This is an amazing natural defense to psychic probing. Also, I theorize that so long as a limb still lives you, would be able to operate telepathically it even if it was not connected to you. However, I would like to keep such testing to a minimum in case I'm wrong. This in conjunction with you shapeshifting ability gives you almost absolute bio-manipulation ability."

"Wow, that's cool…" Xander said stunned, he hadn't thought his powers more than shapeshifting so far.

"Now, Willow your powers are probably just as interesting, you know you have the ability the produce this substance out of thin air," Xavier indicated the bonelike piece of substance on a tray on the table and Willow generated a small rod of it and twirled it(A nervous habit she'd picked up.)," It appears to be a substance that seems to be formed out of raw psychic energy. Also you've shown the ability to manipulate it remotely in a form of limited telekenesis." Willow nodded in assent, "The curious thing though is in your blood work, I noticed a number of debris that appeared to be this Wraithbone as you've started to call it I believe, this normally would be a problem for obvious reasons, however they appear to not only be replacing the role of the red blood cells at increased efficiency but also your platelets and white blood cells also. The results being you are making incredible leaps in aerobic activities and I am curious if this wraithbone will replace other tissue," Xavier stopped to see Willow's reaction to this news to see her and Xander in mild shock.

"So one day I might be all of this wraithbone stuff? That's kind of scary." Willow said worriedly as Xander looked at her with a Equally worried expression.

"From your blood work I believe that you would never be able to tell the difference between yourself and the wraithbone unless you utilized the wraithbone's attributes." Willow looked somewhat more relieved though not much, 'she needs time to come to terms with this.' Xavier thought. "In addition to your wraithbone, you seem to have developed a form of empathy and a sort of psychic sonar based off of your empathy that you use to determine locations to teleport. This Wraithbone also seems to act as a repeater of sorts for your powers. Your teleportation ability seems to fade you out of the physical and psychic space and then fade you back into it. I'm curious because in all other examples of teleportation the mutantkind has boiled down to dimensional rifts. You simply seem to disappear and reappear."

"Well Wills is just special like that." Xander exclaimed. "So how are we going to develop our powers further now."

"Well, the simplest way I can see is for you to meditate and try to master your shifting and try and master more subtle internal changes such as changing the density of bones or skin colour and facial features." Xavier advised.

"So what about me? How will I train?" Willow asked not to be ignored.

"For you, I will tutor you to try and help you get control over your empathic abilities, I know that if left uncontrolled then it can lead to much confusion on what emotions are actually yours. Beyond that I believe you need to work on finer manipulations of your wraithbone."

"So, we just need to fine-tune our powers right now, seems pretty safe for now Doc," Xander told Xavier, who chuckled at the nickname.

"Yes, right now in my experience it is best to study powers slowly as they develop, especially in young people because the powers are rarely developed at the start and never understood. That is a problem that is striking mutants as they arise everywhere in the world."Xavier lectured, "However, for now I suggest you relax and enjoy you're the rest of your day, no use in wearing yourselves out now with your appointments this afternoon,"

"Oh crap, the appointments are this afternoon aren't they?" Xander exclaimed, he's forgotten in the rush with the results.

"Yes, Xander, did you forget already?" Willow asked mockingly.

"No, I knew it I just didn't know I knew that's all." Xander answered somewhat meekly.

"So you ready to meet this Ms. Darkholme, Xander?" Willow asked.

"Well It's gonna be weird meeting someone who might be my mom."

"I'm sure you'll do fine my boy, in the worst case she will have no idea what you're talking about. But in any way off with you and Storm will collect you at one to head to your meeting." Xavier said before starting to wheel himself out of the lab.

BTVSXMENEVOBTVSXMENEVO

**Bayville High Main Office**

The wait passed quickly for the appointment and the trip was just as easy. They got to the office and the receptionist(Who was here only for day that visitors were expected, this is the summer after all) told them that Principal Darkholme would see them shortly.

Xander spent the time looking at the office lobby and had come to the conclusion that it looked like any other highschool office complete with fake plants low-price furniture(it wasn't bad enough to call cheap) and massive desk that kept mere mortals from the mysterious realm of administrators and an obviously underpaid receptionist.

Then the aforementioned underpaid state employee called out, " Darkholme, Principal Darkholme will see you now." The nosy curiosity rising from receptionist's voice when she finally took notice to one of names of the visitors at looked at Xander over her rather gaudy glasses as if mentally comparing him to her boss.

Xander walked around the desk toward the door with "Principal Darkholme" on a plastic plate hanging on the door, ignoring the receptionist's gaze. He entered the room and closedthe door.

He looked about the room as he entered and it was very unassuming, a typical business office, and a very professional desk. It was the woman behind the desk that was the centerpiece of the office. Principal Darkholme was sitting in her desk perfectly poised. Her appearance was that of your average attractive middle-age woman in a business suit that screamed strict authority and promised eternal pain and suffering to any who crossed her.

He instinctively straightened his posture and approached the desk.

"Have a seat Mr. Darkholme"

**AN: OOO, a Cliffie, I wasn't expecting that seriously. I wasn't till it came out. **

** I'm really sorry about taking so long, I've been really busy recently and I'm graduating next month so I might have more time soon , I really don't know. Also, every other day I'd be hit with inspiration for a story and spend a couple days working it out. Free periods are awesome! Oh Well, I'll have to start writing my next few chapter before you all decide to track me down and impale me with a tesla coil and play dubstep with it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry This took so long, I've been writing a lot actually, just not this. Mostly just following my muse and whatnot. Hope you enjoy and thank you all of my awesome readers that review. I'll give you a special note at the top of next chapter if you send an awesome review.(see if bribery works better)**

**Disclaimer by Onyxwraith: The Author owns nothing and for the record being southern is no excuse. **

_Mutant Scoobies_

"The Interview"

_ "Have a seat Mr. Darkholme"_

Needless to say Xander sat. He felt himself feeling a mixture of fear and respect, like a young lion submitting to the head of its pride after trying to usurp him. Principal Darkholme's very presence demanded respect, unlike the idiots in the Sunnydale public school system who had to verbally demand respect like Snyder or were just too incompetent to be worth the effort.

"Are you going to say anything, or is this interview going to be a waste of my time.?" She drawled out, snapping Xander out of his stupor.

"No, Sir..I mean, Ma'am, um how does this work?" Xander shot out, failing miserably to hide his nervousness.

"Simple, I ask the questions, and you answer them, most of my previous students have been able to handle this at least passably." She said, then opened a folder on her desk that Xander assumed had his school information in it. Adjusting her glasses she began, "Mr. Darkholme."She paused after his name," You appear to have been a decent student the last several years, a few comments place you as a class clown, nothing unheard of. That is until about half-way through your freshman year, you seem to have a drastically increased number of detentions and write-ups. Do you have anything to say?"

Hearing her tone, he decided the truth would help some, "Well, that's probably right about when Syn…I mean Principal Snyder took over after the previous principal died. We kept up as if there was no change but Snyder had it in for me and my friends and he got a promotion."

"So, are you saying that the punishments were unfair and undeserved?" she asked pointedly.

"No, well not all of them, like you said I was a bit of a class clown type." Xander admitted. Principal Darkholme's face was unreadable, like a perpetual scowl that wasn't quite disapproving but still a scowl.

"That's good, when you admit to your crimes, it makes my job much easier that way. I expect that you will be shuffling that class clown role here at Bayville, correct?" she asked, putting the folder down and looking directly at Xander rather than over her glasses.

"That's right, no class clown here, nope, I'm hoping to avoid trouble for now." Xander assured her earnestly.

"Good, I will give you the benefit of the doubt for now, so, tell me about your previous schools, what can you bring to Bayville?"

"Umm. Well, I always do my best to do my duty and whatnot," Xander tried.

She snorted, "Your grades speak for themselves, you have been in advanced classes since junior high and continue to make passing grades, Cs, marked with the occasional, D and B. Nothing remarkable and I expect better. Now that I've covered the business, do you mind if I ask a few personal questions?"

Surprised by the turn slightly, he hesitated before nodding, "Sure I guess."

"Now You previously went by the last name Harris, why did you change your name then?" She asked despite having a strong hunch to the truth."

"According to my mother, Darkholme is my father's name, plus it sounds a lot cooler than Harris does." Xander responded, grinning at the last bit. He caught a glimpse of a smile from her but was unsure. If she wasn't going to come out and say anything, well two could play the game.

"Interesting, may I ask was your mother named Jessica, perhaps? I once knew a Jessica that married a Harris, Tony was it?"

"Right on both accounts, Ma'am, She did tell me the most interesting thing about my dad though."

"Hmm… And what did she tell you, Alexander?" a almost invisible flash of uncertainty flashed in her eyes before she said his name. Xander caught it only thanks to years of practice reading people when he joked.

"Xander, please, and she told me that gender was rather like shoes to my father. You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?"

"I believe… I do know who you are talking about, Xander." She said smirking like she was in on a good joke. Xander's face matched her own perfectly.

"That's good, now are you going to say it or will I?" Xander asked confidently.

"I shall, I am your 'father' for the lack of better words. And I assume you would like me to explain why you don't know me?" she asked looking almost ashamed as she leaned back in her chair.

"I think I have an idea, involving the Rosenberg family adopting their daughter at about the same time my mom moved to Sunnydale. Something along the lines of to protect me I guess." Xander answered, his irritation visible more at the situation than her it seemed. Raven was thankful for that.

"Not completely, I assume you know who Ms. Rosenberg's father is then, the plan was to send you there and hopefully encourage you two to be friends. Also, the idea was if you were discovered to help each other escape from the threat until you could be moved to somewhere safe do to the lack of the X-gene in you." Raven responded, trying to explain their side the best she could without seeming too bad. She was surprised when her son laughed at the story.

"Well, that plan crapped! Turns out that Mom's little Mutant detector trick was wrong. Both Willow and I are mutants, so do you have a backup plan?"

"That would explain why you are at Xavier's," She relented though she half-spat out Xavier's name.

"Um.. do you have a problem with Xavier?" Xander asked. Last thing he needed was his genetic father and legal guardian to have it out.

"Yes, and no. He is an…ideological rival if you will, he disagrees with both Willow's father and my own views on how to work with mutants."

Wanting to avoid an ideological debate(on the account that they seemed to be most mutant's version of political and religious fights…I mean debates) Xander tried to change the subject, "So, on the account of you being my dad, umm how is this going to work?"

"First, we can explain our relation by claiming I'm your Aunt, if that's an issue, or we could say we have no relation. Otherwise, it is best that you remain with Professor Xavier at the time. I have nowhere for you to stay and Willow's father wants you together." Raven suggested.

"I'll go with the Aunt, it'll give me a reason to talk to you more often. And that's good with staying at Xavier's because I just settled in. Willow's dad seems a bit overprotective, if I didn't know better."

"Yes, he is, in fact everything he does is for the good of the world and future. His dream is to build a world where mutants can live freely and without worry at any cost. You can call me whatever you like in private, but refer to me as Ms. Darkholme in front of others."

"Okay, I guess that's cool, though I'm not sure about any costs." Xander said worriedly.

"I won't force you to see my way. Though I will try to sway you. And before you go, Understand that while I may be kinder to my children, I expect far greater from you than from others. You are dismissed." She smiled slightly before waving him out the door.

"Bye, dad." Xander said laughingly. In his head he wondered what she meant by children. 'Eh, must be talking about her school children.'

"Send Ms. Rosenberg in to talk now."

**AN: Just under 1.3K words. A bit short but I only can fit so much plot in one episode. A healthy amount of fluff for character development and I think things are developing naturally. I've found that dialogue and deep descriptions are my main weakness. Which made this chapter a pain in the backside. Oh well. Read and Review and the more reviews the faster I'll get back to you with the next chapter.**

**P.S. – my beta/editor/brother/minion agreed that this was a quality chapter barring certain idiosyncrasies of word choice. However he felt need to berate me for my authors note…everyone is a critc.**


End file.
